


Message Received #4

by Thette



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read this lovely little fanfic, <a href="http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=20648">Message Received</a>, where Rose comes back and leaves a message to Ten by going through Eight. And my fanficcy little mind started re-writing that scene as if it'd have been any of the other Doctors. I wrote the version with Four, relying heavily on Gargantua29's text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received #4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Message Received](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36090) by Gargantua29. 



> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/1287.html) April 29th, 2008.

Having no more room for doubt, she rubbed sweaty palms on her jeans, and then banged on the door of the TARDIS with balled fists.

"Doctor? Doctor!" she shouted, not caring if she was loud enough to wake the dead.

Luckily, the Doctor was inside and Rose did not have to move on to Part A, subsection b.2 of the Plan, and the door opened.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

Rose took a step back, a bit stunned. Before her stood a different version of the Doctor than the ones she knew. He cocked his head to the side, studying her intently with his slightly bulging eyes. His hair was curly and even wilder than her Doctor's, and he wore a striped scarf that dragged behind him on the TARDIS floor. He looked like he had run off from a mental institution, and she stepped back instinctively. He followed, his movements exaggerated and studied, dragging his scarf out and closing the TARDIS door behind him. "Would you like a Jelly Baby, miss?"

Realizing she was staring and that he was trying to keep a conversation going, she stuttered "I —I'm sorry," feeling a bit off-kilter.

Part B, section G — Questions to ask in the event he is a different Doctor

She quickly ran the Plan through her memory seeking the part she needed. Once she had it, she straightened, her shoulders pushed back. Staring him in the eye she asked point-blank, "Do you remember me?"

The Doctor looked at her intently for a moment and then said, "I don't believe I do, but you seem to know who I am, seeing as you called my name just recently. Care to tell me how we met?"

Rose smiled at that, feeling a bit more at ease. Different face, different personality, but still the same man. "I do know who you are," she said. "Um, I know this might be awkward, but you haven't by any chance been a fella with large ears, a bad temper and a leather jacket yet, or a really skinny geek in a pinstripe suit and trainers, have you?"

The Doctor appeared to be thinking for a moment, and then said, "I'm afraid not."

Part C, section A — What to do if meeting a previous incarnation

Rose's voice turned nearly pleading as she asked her next question. "If I give you a message for one of your future selves, can you make sure you get it? You know. In the future?"

"That could cause a paradox," said the Doctor, his eyes gleaming with humor. "And I don't change the future unless I have a very good reason to."

Rose knew he wanted her to convince him. She saw he was silently begging her for that one reason, and that his future selves' happiness probably wouldn't do. "What about Sarah Jane? Have you met her yet? Is she still with you?" She though about how confusing time travelling makes grammar.

"Oh, Sarah. She left me some time ago. I probably should go see how she's doing, pay her a short visit." The Doctor lifted his eyes and looked at something very far away. There was a section of the Plan that could be enacted if this Doctor refused to agree to her request, but Rose rather hoped she wouldn't have to do that. She eyed him up and down, very much up. This incarnation was really tall. She hoped it wouldn't have to come down to a fight, Torchwood techniques notwithstanding. If a simple tackle wouldn't work, she could always try to tie him up with the scarf.

"Tell you what, Doctor. You deliver my message, and I'll tell you about Sarah. I've met her, you see. Of course, I really can't tell you anything that would change the future."

She slowly began to shift into an offensive stance, and hoped fervently he would simply say 'yes'. He studied her in silence for a very long time, and when he finally spoke, the Doctor flashed Rose a wide grin. "That's a barter I'm prepared to make."

Rose wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but she knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Great!" said Rose, feeling happier and lighter than she had in months. "You will not go visit Sarah, because when we meet her, it's the first time she sees you after you left her. She's fine. Investigative reporter, and a great one. Brilliant, even. She misses you a lot, though. Now, it's my turn."

Part D, section 1.J — What to do if message will be delivered —

Rose was a little nervous about this part, mostly because the first part of this section had been written by her mother after she had heard about Reinette, but in for a penny… Her hand snaked out like lightning and drove hard across the Doctor's cheek. Even as he fixed astonished eyes upon her and raised a hand to his burning cheek she was on him, finger poking him hard in the chest. "You bloody Time Lord wanker!" she hollered with all the anger she could muster, which turned out to be a considerable amount. "I TOLD you forever you git, and I MEANT it. If you EVER try to ditch me again," her voice turned low and menacing, "I'll make you wish I was my Mum!"

Without giving him time to react, she grabbed hold of his lapels and pulled his head down towards her. She pressed a kiss on those expressive lips of his, and she could feel rather than see how his eyes turned even wider in surprise. Surprise also caused him to open his mouth, so she turned her head to avoid his large and hooked nose and slipped her tongue in. One of her major regrets was that she had never given him a good snog while she had the chance. The whole episode with Cassandra didn't count, and now that she had the opportunity, there was no way in the universe she wasn't taking it. Yes, she knew that technically this wasn't the same Doctor, but she had missed him for so long that she didn't really care. Right now, at this moment, as far as Rose was concerned all Doctors were hers, and she was using her mouth and tongue to make sure he knew it.

When she let him go, she was breathing heavily. He took a step back, waving his arms around and looking at her as if she was mad.

She waited until it was clear he could stand on his own, then smirked into his dazed face. "Got it?" she asked.

"Yes. A mixed message indeed. I will be sure to remember that."

"Good," said Rose.

There was a moment when the two of them stood staring at one another, she in expectation, he with an undecipherable look in his eyes. "And who shall I tell myself this message is from?"

She grinned at him. "Rose Tyler."

The Doctor returned the grin. "Very nice to meet you, Rose Tyler."

He stood there, donning his black hat, and digging for something in his pockets. "Well?" she demanded.

The Doctor looked confused. "What?"

Rose made shooing motions with her hands. "Get on with it. Remember, you have to pick me up right here, right now. And tell him … you… to get it right this time. I don't want to have to stand here for 12 months."

"Of course," he said. "But you still haven't told me if you want a Jelly Baby." He smiled at her then, a goofy grin that lit up his face, and he held out a paper bag. She took one piece of candy and thanked him. "I will see you soon, Rose Tyler." His resonant voice with the distinctive enunciation sent shivers down her spine. The Doctor turned on his heel to go back into the TARDIS, walking as if he had taken lessons from John Cleese. He tried to close the door, but his scarf was in the way. He turned around, loosened the gigantic multicoloured thing and lifted his hat in goodbye. Shortly thereafter, Rose was buffeted by the sound and wind of that wonderful time machine dematerializing. Her heart gave a lurch, unhappy with being left behind again.

"I hope so," she whispered as she watched it disappear.


End file.
